


Steven's Addiction | Steven Universe Future Fan Fiction

by queerbait123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbait123/pseuds/queerbait123
Summary: Steven tries and fails to hide his addiction.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank the coronavirus and adderall for this one

Ever since Steven made it back from Homeworld and saved his friends he's had an intense anxiety that he hasn't been able to figure out.

"I don't know what it is Connie," Steven said over the phone, "everything is better now but it doesn't feel like it is, my chest still feels heavy."

"I think you just need to give yourself more time Steven, more time to process everything." "Like shit, you found out your mom was pretty much a space tyrant and that she dumped all her problems onto you. Nobody expects you to just be fine after all that that would make anybody toss and turn at night," Connie said.

"Yeah I know, but I just don't understand why I feel this way because I've never felt like this before at all, even after finding out about my mom I still felt confident about who I was and what I needed to do." "I feel more lost now than I ever was."

"It's because your conscious has been so used to massive responsibility for so long you don't feel like yourself anymore," Connie said. "Even though you've become a better person and you're in a much better situation you still feel like you have some sort of responsibility."

"I know when I'm done with all this AP bullshit I'm probably still going to feel a bit anxious but I'll get over it pretty quick," said Connie. "But your problems are much more complicated than Calc whether you think so or not, so you gotta give it time, and just let the small pleasures and normality of life on Earth sink back in."

"Thanks Connie, you're probably right," said Steven. "I am right," replied Connie. "Speaking of AP, however, I need to start cramming psychology so we'll have to leave it there for now. Cya!" "Oh damn, okay study hard I'll be fine," Steven said putting the phone down.

Even though Connie made perfect sense in Steven's head he still couldn't cope with the anxiety and thus it turned into frustration and anger. "Why do I feel this way, why do I feel like shit?" Steven thought. Eventually Steven decided he'd just go check on the cactus he had growing on the windowsill next to his bed. It was still a little guy but out of curiosity Steven touched one of it's needles, Steven began to bleed and his finger hurt, but oddly enough Steven didn't feel anxious anymore.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven begins experimenting.

After looking at his finger for a while and letting it bleed, Steven finally licked it to heal it. His anxiety immediately set back in, leading him right back to frustration and anger towards himself.

Steven tried it again, same result. He tried it again. And again. And again. Soon the only thing that filled his head was that sweet relief, he didn't care about his anxiety, Rose, Connie, the gems, all that mattered at that moment for him was that he didn't care about anything anymore and that put his constantly moving mind at rest.

Without any hesitation or true understanding of why he felt this way Steven began digging around for a box cutter, eventually finding one. Steven went and sat down on the couch while he gazed upon the box cutter for a second like how a crack whore would look at a syringe and began furiously cutting his fore arm. As soon as the pain set in his anxiety and frustration was gone and a wave of ecstasy and sadistic pleasure overwhelmed him, making him hard. "I feel so much fucking better oh my fucking god it feels good." Steven thought to himself.

Suddenly Steven heard the warp pad doing it's thing and quickly hid the box cutter in the couch; while licking his entire fore arm to remove the cuts. After he did this the warp pad stopped and it was Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "Probably getting back from another group orgy," thought Steven angrily.

"Hey, what's up Steven," greeted Amethyst plopping herself down on the couch next to Steven. "Nothing much, just sitting here chilling," Steven said slightly annoyed about being interrupted but still able to hide his tone.

Pearl's strong motherly scent reaked off of Amethyst and her breath. "Definitely another orgy, like do they actually think I can't tell or do they just not care," Steven thought. In reality this didn't upset Steven he was just pissed that Connie still hasn't spread her legs for him yet.

"What's Connie been up to, Steven?" Amethyst asked. "Just studying for school per usual, I know she's got a lot on her plate but I wish we could find some time to hang out."

"Shit, that's no fun. Just tell her you're lacking 'interaction' in you're relationship." Amethyst said leaning into Steven slyly. "Yeah I tried that and no dice she's like her mother all she wants is to be a working woman," said Steven growing more pissed, and less able to hide his bitchy tone.

"Listen, I'm just really tired and I just wanna go to bed and sleep," said Steven. "Alright, take it easy then Steven," Amethyst said entering her room.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven reveals his addiction.

The next day Connie decided that it would be a great idea to surprise Steven with a whole day just for themselves, she knew and could tell that Steven was getting a little impatient with the over the phone conversations, so she figured a surprise would make up for it.

As Connie walked up to the screen door she swear she could hear heavy breathing, almost like a heaving sound. As she listened closer she could tell it was Steven and it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. She wasn't sure what was up but she decided to let herself in since she had been welcome there for so long. Connie walked up to the bathroom and put her ear up to the door, making the heavy breathing very audible now, it certainly was Steven's voice.

"Steven, are you alright?" Connie asked while slowly opening the door. Once Connie fully opened the door she immediately wished she hadn't.

"huh? Wha?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Connie shrieked in horror.

Connie had walked in on Steven naked, crouched down, facing the tub covered head to toe in deep slashes and cuts. Steven's head whipped around meeting Connie's eyes. Steven's eyes were completely bloodshot making him completely unrecognizable besides his jewfro.

In complete disbelief and confusion of what Connie was looking at she backed up into the wall. As she did this the warp pad activated, realizing someone was coming Connie instinctively ran towards the warp pad for help.

Something had happened to Steven that night, a psychotic break, a schizophrenic episode, who knows, but the deeper Steven cut the more he lost sight of himself until he was completely gone; all that remained was pure impulse. Steven charged Connie tackling her to the wood floor, embedding splinters into her face. As that happened the warp pad deactivated revealing Garnet to be the one warping.

Garnet could not believe it. They had foreseen this to be one possibility out of hundreds of thousands of possibilities, but never once for a second did they think it would actually come true. "STEVEN, LET GO OF HER NOW!" Garnet yelled while summoning their gauntlets.

Steven ignored them and summoned his spiked bubble in defense, locking himself into the floorboards and walls. The way Steven saw it at that moment was that he was finally alone with a nice soft piece of flesh. In one quick motion with one hand Steven forced Connie's face down and with the other lifted her ass up. Steven then began forcing his self-shredded twelve inch rod into Connie's little asshole.

"STEVEN STOOOP, IT HURTS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GARNET HELP ME PLEASE!!" Connie cried. Unfortunately Garnet knew at this point there was nothing they could do to stop Steven, Steven had become more powerful than even Garnet since converting the other diamonds.

Steven grew pissed by Connie's shrieking and began donkey punching her with lefts and rights in the back of the head until Connie passed out cold. Steven then flipped Connie on her back and began fucking her tight virgin cunt. Once Steven had emptied his balls into Connie he released his spiked ball to get immediately tackled into the wall by Garnet. Garnet had tackled Steven so hard and with so much force that Steven's neck snapped against the wall.

"STEVEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? Garnet yelled not realizing what they've done. After a couple seconds of silence Garnet realized what had happened and began sobbing that they let this happen, that they let the situation get so out of control.

Steven's gem started to glow and exited Steven's hollow, empty body, and began hovering in the air to reform Rose.

"Shit, well that could've ended better," Rose shrugged. "Lets go have an orgy."

THE END.


End file.
